The goal of my work is to elucidate the role of latent HIV infection in myeloid cells as an approach to better understand myeloid immune dysfunction, inflammation and early stages of cognitive decline during acute HIV infection (AHI). Our preliminary data show monocyte associated HIV DNA data are consistent with the hypothesis that monocytes harbor HIV DNA and RNA during early infection. Expanding on our on-going studies evaluating monocyte associated HIV DNA, I intend to investigate monocyte HIV RNA burden in blood and CSF prior to and post-ART intervention and in the context of adjunctive anti-inflammatory therapy during AHI. The RV408/SEARCH018 cohort provides access to conducting my proposed single cell assessments for monocyte phenotype and single cell RNA sequencing. Results from my aims will form the basis for defining early HIV RNA transcriptional activity to our presently limited understanding of monocyte associated HIV RNA burden.